Addicted
by Chibi-chan990
Summary: Everything became unfamiliar when Fuji left. And then Tezuka realize...he was simply addicted to the Tensai's presence. TezuFuji


A/N: This is my first TezuFuji fanfic! I've always been a RyoSaku fan, but I fell in love with this paring recently, and had just had to write a fanfic for it. For those of you who are waiting for And the Wheel Turns, I'm sorry! It'll be updated soon, I promise!

Disclaimer: Not mine...though I wish I could own Fuji...and Tezuka.

--

Tezuka sighed.

He rarely expressed any outward display of emotion, but this seems to be a special case.

There it is again, thoughts of _him_, _his_ image popping up wherever Tezuka looked.  
And now Tezuka was staring at a photo his parents mailed him of their vacation to Mt. Fuji.

_Fuji._  
That name seems to be popping up more often than he chose to admit, but Tezuka knew he was thinking of the light-haired boy.

Tezuka stiffened. This is not good.

Though Tezuka would never say it out loud, but he missed that pain of a Tensai. Fuji was vacationing with his family in Europe, and would not be back for two more weeks.  
Tezuka never thought he would feel an emptiness beside him during every practice session without Fuji's gentle and comforting presence. He never thought he would look forward to Fuji's teasing everyday. He never thought he would miss Fuji's sadistic smile whenever Inui brought out his infamous disaster juice.

Tezuka sighed again.  
He could feel a headache coming on...all because of Fuji.  
Tezuka made a mental note to make Fuji run a thousand laps when he come back, for all the practice he'd missed, and for this headache he is (indirectly) causing Tezuka.

And to think, the Tensai only left yesterday...this is going to be a long two weeks.  
Tezuka sighed for what seemed like the upteenth time that day.

--

"Everyone, 30 laps for warmup, 50 for the regulars, then pair up and start practicing!" Tezuka bellowed in his commanding voice, ignoring the groaning complaints of the regulars. He didn't feel particularly forgiving that day.  
Tezuka closed his eyes to the sounds of the rhythmic thumping of the tennis ball. _Fuji_...

_"Tezuka..Tezuka...Tezuka!"  
Tezuka woke with a start. Fuji was looking curiously at him, a smirk forming on his lips.  
"Saa...I never thought I would catch the great Tezuka Kunimitsu taking a nap under the tree during lunch hours. Seems like even the great buchou needs to rest. And Inui thought you never slept"  
Fuji chuckled quietly while murmuring something about Inui having a field day with this data.  
"Hn"  
Tezuka calmly stood up from his spot and made to dust himself off before walking back to class.  
Fuji trailed behind him, all the while sporting a Cheshire grin.  
"Ne, I almost didn't want to wake you, Tezuka. You looked so serene back there, almost like a very beautiful angel"  
"Hn." Tezuka walked faster. He wanted to get back to class before the bell rang, and he didn't want Fuji to see the blush spreading across his cheeks when Fuji called him "beautiful". It wasn't as if he felt complimented by it. Afterall, he wasn't a schoolgirl looking for Fuji's attention. Then why is he blushing?_

_It would seem that he has let his guard down.  
Tezuka made a mental note to make Fuji run more laps during practice._

When he finished his little flash to the past, everyone was already on the courts, rallying off with an opponent.  
Oishi made his way up to Tezuka and asked him if anything is wrong.  
Tezuka shook his head, and told Oishi to get back to practice.  
Nothing was wrong...only that the familiar presence beside him was gone.

--

After Fuji found him under the tree, the Tensai seemed to be everywhere, always catching Tezuka off guard.

The playground when some kids begged him to play with them and he relented.  
The park where he found an injured kitten and took it to the vet.  
The bench where Tezuka closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the warmth of the sunset.  
The street when he and Fuji walked home together...

Fuji was there, he was everywhere, and he always seemed to have his camera with him.  
Fuji claimed it was a coincidence, and that the pictures he took were purely for artistic purposes, but Tezuka knew otherwise, and always mentally assigned Fuji more laps.  
Of course Fuji never actually ran those laps, but Tezuka never said anything. Silently and quickly, Fuji became an inseperable part of his life, seeing Fuji became...a habit.

Now that Fuji was gone, it felt unfamiliar, and assigning no amount of mental laps could fill the emptiness.

When practice was over and Tezuka went home, he looked around the streets, the playgrounds, the park, even the street court where they often played friendly matches. Everything was unfamiliar without Fuji's smile and his rightful place by Tezuka's side.

Fuji had made it known to Tezuka that he loved him. Tezuka knew he liked Fuji, but he made no attempts to take their relationship to a new level. He thought his feelings were purely platonic, and anything extra would be washed away with time.

But now that he's standing in this unfamiliar world, Tezuka realized one thing -- he was addicted to Fuji's presence. Addicted to Fuji's smile, and his soft pats on the shoulder. He was simply...addicted to Fuji.

Tezuka was stunned by his revelation, but regained his composure moments later.  
A small smile made its way to his lips. _Addicted, huh?_ Well, guess he'll have to fix that...with something other than laps.

--

**Two weeks later...**

Tezuka was going crazy. He had felt so ill at ease for the last two weeks without Fuji's presence. Everything he did lacked color, even tennis was becoming dull without the smiling Tensai next to him, trying to stir things up with a comment or two, and scaring the wits out of the club by downing an entire jug of Inui's Super Deluxe Energizing Juice.Fuji was so getting a thousand laps for this.

"Saa, why do you look so tense, Tezuka?"

Tezuka's head turned abruptly upon hearing the soft voice call his name. He gaped.  
Fuji smiled curiously up at him.  
"Tezuka? Why do you look like you've seen a ghost? I've returned from my vacation, that's all."  
No response.  
"Tezuka."  
Still no response.  
"Tezuka? Te-zu-ka? Are you ok? Did you suffer a head injury while I was gone?"  
"When did you get back?" Tezuka asked in a strained voice, turning to look away.  
"I just arrived this afternoon. I've already said my hellos to the rest of the club. I didn't want to disturb you since Eiji said you've been acting scary as hell for the past two weeks. Did you miss me?" Fuji teased.  
"A thousand laps for missing practice for the past two weeks."  
"A thousand laps? Ne, Tezuka, you're mean. Is that how you greet someone you haven't seen for a while?" Fuji mocked pouted and made to head towards the courts to run.  
"No, that's your punishment for making me suffer for the past two weeks. As for your greeting.." Tezuka's hand grabbed Fuji's arm as he was leaving, and with a gentle jerk making the smaller boy tumble backwards, right onto Tezuka's chest as he enveloped Fuji in a hug.  
"Welcome home...Sysuke...I missed you..."  
Fuji's eyes widened for a second before he melted into Tezuka's embrace.  
"Saa...it's nice to be home, Kunimitsu..." He leaned up to place a gentle kiss on Tezuka's lips before his was captured in a more passsionate one by the taller boy.

--

Tezuka had always known he was addicted to Fuji. He also knew that its one addiction he never wanted to quit.


End file.
